Powers
are a replacement for Special Agents introduced in Bloons TD6 and returning in Bloons Adventure Time TD. They all cost Monkey Money (or Coins in BATTD), but can't be used in CHIMPS mode at all. In BATTD, they are only restricted in certain Martian Games events. In Bloons Adventure Time TD, Powers are special powerups that can be activated in each game. You can only have at most 8 different types of Powers of your choice equipped when playing on a map. Placeable Powers (such as Hotdog Knights) have a limit of 10, while all ability-type Powers (such as Hugsplosion) have a specific cooldown before being able to be used again. Some Powers (such as Party Time) can only be used once per game, though they will last for the whole game (until the game is quitted), unless consumed such as the case of life-restore Powers. In Bloons TD Battles Mobile, Powers are powerups that can be activated in each game. Originally, there were three categories of Powers: Track Powers, Tower Powers, and Bloon Powers. In Version 6.0, many more Powers have been released for each category. New Powers can be unlocked for XP Points of a respective Power category, along with Universal XP for any Power category. In Version 6.2, Eco Powers are released as a fourth Power that can be exchanged for any of the other three Powers categories. XP Points can be gained for any Power category that are equipped into battle. Version 6.3 adds Sabo Powers as a fifth Power, again exchangeable as part of three-power loadout. List of Powers in Bloons TD 6 *Super Monkey Storm - Summons a squadron of Super Monkeys that destroy all Bloons onscreen and deal heavy damage to MOAB Class Bloons. Costs 100 to purchase one Super Monkey Storm from the Powers shop. *Monkey Boost - Causes all towers to attack twice as fast for 15 seconds. Costs 100 to purchase one Monkey Boost from the Powers shop. *Thrive - Increases cash production from all towers by 25% for the rest of the round and the entire next round. Costs 70 to purchase one Thrive from the Powers shop. *Time Stop - Freezes time for 10 seconds. Bloon speeds are reduced to 10% during this time, but Tower attack speeds are reduced to 30% as well. Ability cooldowns still function normally. Costs 50 to purchase one Time Stop from the Powers shop. *Cash Drop - Spawns a crate full of cash worth $2,500. Costs 200 to purchase one Cash Drop from the Powers shop. *Banana Farmer - Gathers all bananas spawned by Banana Farms within his radius so you don't have to. Also collects money crates and health crates. Costs 50 to purchase one Monkey Farmer from the Powers shop. *Pontoon - Provides an area of land on top of water that allows land towers to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Pontoon from the Powers shop. *Road Spikes - Deals damage to any bloon that touches it. Each Road Spike pile contains 20 spikes. When bought in the Powers shop, 5 piles of Road Spikes are bought each for 50. *Glue Trap - Slows down the first 300 Bloons that touch it before disappearing. Costs 50 to purchase one Glue Trap from the Powers shop. *MOAB Mine - Detonates when it detects a MOAB Class Bloon nearby, causing lots of damage. Costs 50 to purchase one MOAB Mine from the Powers shop. *Camo Trap - De-camoizes the first 500 bloons that reach the trap. Costs 50 to purchase one Camo Trap from the Powers shop. *Portable Lake - Provides an area of water on land that allows water towers (i.e. Monkey Buccaneer or Monkey Sub) to be placed on. Costs 50 to purchase one Portable Lake from the Powers shop. *Tech Bot - Activates abilities for the player when they are available. The bot is placed down on land. Costs 50 each. *Energizing Totem - Increases attack speed of all towers by 25% in its radius for five rounds. Costs 70 to buy one Energizing Totem. After the totem expires, it needs to be recharged for 20; the totem would otherwise cannot function anymore until recharged. *Insta-Monkeys - free towers, either unupgraded or pre-upgraded that can be either directly bought with real money or earned through Daily Challenges and other events, and can be placed for free. These can be placed onto the track via the Powers menu. List of Powers in Bloons Adventure Time TD Common Powers(cost 50 Coins to purchase): *'Witch's Donuts' - Tasty treats that restore lives at the end of each round *'Golden Crown '- Become true royalty and gain extra cash from each pop. *'Twinkling Eye Potion' - All characters gain captivating, twinkling eyes that slow bloons near them. *'Bag of Butter '- Drops a huge bag of butter that stuns all bloons. *'Hot Dog Knights '- These brave knights will help pop bloons if placed on the track. Purchasing gives you a set of 4 Knights. Uncommon Powers(cost 100 Coins to purchase): *'Trail Mix' - Tasty trail mix revitalizes your heroes giving them an attack speed boost. *'Heavy Weapons' - Extra weight means extra damage to bigger bloons. *'Marauder' - The Marauder grabs the strongest bloon he can reach and crushes the life out of it! *'Apple Pie' - Treetrunks' famous apple pie is so delicious it adds extra lives. Rare Powers(cost 300 coins to purchase) *'Gold Coin' - A little extra cash goes a long way! *'Scented Candles' - Flame Princess' candles give speed boosts to all in range and melt bloons that get close. *'Wolf Pack' - A pack of wolves charges up and down the track, popping bloons as they go. *'King Worm' - Hypnotizes and holds bloons near him for your other characters to pop. *'Ice Frog Alarm' - attacks and buffs your other characters when bloons start escaping. *'Hugsplosion' - The power of hugs instantly transforms all bloons up to MOABs into Red Bloons. *'Rainicorn Magic' - Control a damaging beam of Rainicorn glitter. *'Party Time '- Everyone attacks faster during Party Time. Costs 300 Coins to purchase. *'Decorpsinator Serum' - PB's mysterious serum raises a candy zombie to fight alongside you. Super Rare Powers(cost 500 Coins to purchase): *'Mushroom Blast '- Unleash the mighty Mushroom Bomb. Deadly to bloons but harmful to heroes too! *'Prismo's Homemade Artisanal Pickles '- So tasty they alter reality. Gain extra lives and a chance at a free wish orb! *'The Most Perfect Sandwich That Has Ever Existed' - Gives camo detect, lead popping and extra damage to MOABs. The perfect sandwich! *'Billy's Shield' - Billy's shield protects you from leaking bloons. *'Billy's Giant Gem' - Straight from Billy's treasure pile! Gain extra cash every round. *'Ancient Sleeping Magi of Lifegiving' - The ultimate giver of life! Revives you on a game over with a cash boost. *'Cold Spell '- The Cold Spell freezes all bloons and damages MOABs. *'Flame Thrower' - Melt bloons with ease! More powerful if near Flame Princess. Epic Powers(cost 1000 Coins to purchase): *'Crystal Copy' - Use Crystal Magic to temporarily duplicate one of your characters. *'Dimension Disruptor '- Destroys all bloons and heals all lives when you lose. *'Fire Wolves' - A pack of fire wolves to charge down the bloons. *'Nightosphere Amulet' - Spawns a Nightosphere Cloud to rain down death and damnation on the bloons. *'Fire Eyes '- Flying eyes that deal fire damage. The bloons are no match for their gaze! Bloons TD Battles Mobile Added in Version 6.0, Powers have been released. Every time the player wins (or loses a game without surrendering or force-quitting), they gain XP for each of three unique categories of Powers in equal amounts split among them. The categories of the Powers include: Monkey Boost, Bloon Boost, and Red Hot Spikes. Version 6.2 introduced a fourth category of Powers called Eco Powers. Separate from the other three, it has its own XP counter with the full use of Universal XP. Swapping a Track, Tower or Bloon power will give you XP for the Eco Power instead after a match is over, as well as changing and enhancing the customization possibilities of your Powers loadout. Version 6.3 introduced a fifth category of Powers called Sabotage Powers. Again, separate from all other current powers, it has its own XP counter with the full use of Universal XP. Again, similar rules apply when gaining XP for Sabotage Powers. Each category of Powers has unlockable variants that can be swapped out once unlocked. They all have certain paths leading towards them. However, you can only have powers from three different categories in your loadout. Track Powers Tower Powers Bloon Powers Eco Powers Sabotage Powers Version History (BTD6) ;2.0 TBA ;More TBA TBA ;11.0 TBA Version History (BATTD) ;1.6.2 Cold Spell now freezes MOABs too. Freeze duration increased to 6 seconds. Decorpsinator serum now spawns Mr Cremepuff with a base attack speed of 2 instead of 1. Nightosphere Amulet MOAB damage decreased to 80 from 100 Party Time attack speed boost reduced to 80% from 100% ;Unknown Gold Coin rarity is now changed from Uncommon to Rare. Additionally, it has a longer cooldown. ;1.5.1 Nightosphere Amulet no longer detects camo. Version History (BTDB Mobile) ;Initial release Original Powers released ;3.7 Tower boost reduced from 100% extra attack speed to 80% extra attack speed. ;6.0 New Powers available for purchase of Power XP. Mega Bloon Boost Power no longer affects neutral bloons. ;6.0.1 Monkey Glue glues less bloons (50 —> 40) Upgrade Bloons now affects more sent bloons (12 —> 15) Upgrade Bloons upgrades layers by one instead of two. Lots of Glue glues less bloons (100 —> 80) Monkey Acid uses decreased (4 —> 3) Monkey Acid glues less (50 —> 30) Range Boost increases attack speed further (20% extra —> 50% extra) Fixed a bug where Mega Tower Boost also applied normal tower boost Mega Bloon Boost can affect neutral bloons again. ;6.1 Quick Shot now wears off after 8 non-MOAB-class bloons or after 40 seconds, whichever comes first. Upgrade Bloons now wears off after 15 non-MOAB-class bloons or 20 seconds, whichever comes first. Lightning Bolts shoots 14 times per second for 7 seconds instead of 7 times per second for 14 second (effectively the same amount of lightnings but faster, making it more useful as emergency power) ;6.1.1 Random Trio and Random Cards now force players to use the default powers. Spike Storm pierce per spike pile decreased (5 —> 4) Turbo MOABs no longer affect Ceramic Bloons and below. ;6.1.2 Random Trio and Random Cards now equips both players with random Powers. 6.2 Eco Powers released with new Power XP set. You can use Universal XP to buy Eco Powers. You can now swap your Track, Tower, Bloon and Eco Powers in a set order for a three-Power loadout. Random Trio and Random Cards can also randomize Eco Powers as well. Damage Boost attack speed multiplier slightly increased (+10% —> ?) Damage Boost gives towers less extra damage (+2 —> +1) Fixed a bug where Turbo MOABs did not affect MOAB children spawns. Does not affect Ceramics and lower. Turbo MOABs speed multiplier decreased (100% —> 80%) Turbo MOABs duration decreased (25s —> 20s) Empowered MOABs health and speed multiplier decreased each (35% —> 30%) Empowered MOABs duration decreased (20s —> 15s) ;6.2.3 Salted Wounds now gives less income per leak (+$20 eco —> +$10) Salted Wounds max income gain per use decreased ($200 —> $150) ;6.3 Sabotage Powers released with new Power XP set. You can use Universal XP to buy Sabotage Powers. The three-Power loadout has even more combo possibilities due to the release of Sabotage Powers. Random Trio and Random Cards can also randomize Sabotage Powers as well. New Battle Arena rule added that defaults each player to the classic Tower and Bloon Boosts. Third power is unavailable of use. Some Boss Arenas now default each player to Red Hot Spikes and the classic Tower and Bloon Boosts. Salted Wounds max income gain per use decreased ($150 —> $100) ;6.4 Team Tower Stun duration decreased (3s --> 2s) Deactivated Abilities duration reduced (20s --> 15s) Eco Choke duration decreased (14s --> 7s) Eco Choke uses increased (2 --> 3) Sell Freeze duration decreased (20s --> 12s) Damage Boost cooldown increased by 3s Lightning Bolts now has a cooldown of 4s, instead of no cooldown. Juggerlanche now has a cooldown of 8s, instead of no cooldown. Glue Storm duration increased by 2s. Super Bloon Boost now has increased sent bloon speed (60% --> 75%) Eco Amplifier income multiplier reduced (3x --> 2x). Eco Amplifier uses decreased (3 --> 2) Eco Boost Power now shows much much eco that the player receives during the first 3 rounds. 6.5 After using a Power, a global 4 second minimal cooldown will apply on all your powers, including Red Hot Spikes and Mega Pineapples. This change does not interact with Card Battles Power Cards. Power Lock will no longer lock activated abilities from being used Super Bloon Boost duration decreased (12s --> 10s) Super Bloon Boost extra speed decreased (75% --> 60%) Turbo MOABs extra speed decreased (75% --> 60%) Eco Amplifier uses increased (2 --> 3) Super Bloon Boost uses decreased (3 --> 2) Towers can now be sold under the effect of Knock Out Knock Out now correctly disables Monkey Village buffs Fixed a visual issue with selecting tower targets on super wide devices Gallery BTD6 PowersoriginalBTD6.png|Original menu for Powers in BTD6 SuperMonkeyStormIcon.png|Super Monkey Storm MonkeyBoostIcon.png|Monkey Boost ThriveIcon.png|Thrive DartTimeIcon.png|Time Stop CashDropIcon.png|Cash Drop BananaFarmerIcon.png|Banana Farmer PontoonIcon.png|Pontoon HotSpikesIcon.png|Road Spikes GlueTrapIcon.png|Glue Trap MoabMineIcon.png|MOAB Mine CamoTrapIcon.png|Camo Trap PortableLakeIcon.png|Portable Lake BTDB Power XP Lose.png|XP earned from losing a game (actual XP gain depends from game to game) powerwin.png|XP earned from winning a game (actual XP gain depends from game to game) IMG 1560.png|Eco Powers some not unlocked Screen Shot 2018-12-03 at 2.57.47 pm.png|Track Powers (some locked) Screen Shot 2018-12-03 at 2.57.55 pm.png|Tower Powers (some locked) Screen Shot 2018-12-03 at 2.58.02 pm.png|Bloon Powers (some locked) Allboosts-version6.0.2.png|List of all Powers and their descriptions in Version 6.0.2 unlockpathpowers.png|Certain path of Powers unlocked xpnotenough universalask.png|Not enough Track Power XP. Asks if Universal XP compensate the missing Track Power XP unlocked monkeyglue.png|Unlocked Monkey Glue, where it automatically equips soon after unlocking Eco Update Battles.png|Pop-up screen about new 6.2 update Eco New Popup.png|Notification about the new Eco Powers New Swap Powers.png|Eco Amplifier description menu, with options to swap with other three Powers of loadout Sabo Powers.png|Sabotage Powers Bloons Adventure Time TD Example Powers menu.png|One player's 8-Powers loadout 311357BC-D667-4292-9CB4-F915588A6DCC.png|Buying Prismo's Homemade Artisan Pickles Trivia *In BTDB Mobile, only Eco Powers do not have any sound effects when activated. All other Powers have a sound. :Template navbox for Powers to be coming soon. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD